Fill Me Up With Your Filthy Kind of Beautiful
by janrea
Summary: Just shameless, shameless smut between Kurt and the new Spanish teacher. Future Glee episode spoilers ahead, and this was filled for a prompt over the Glee Kink Meme.


**Title:** Fill Me Up With Your Filthy Kind of Beautiful

**Pairing:**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Bareback sex, cumplay, just filthy sex all around.

**Prompt: **New performance came out and with one look, Kurt is spreading his legs wide open for Mr. Martinez. Give me porn about it. All the teacher/student cliches with desk!sex and chair!sex (Kurt riding Mr. Martinez) being a must. I want Kurt to call him sir and be bashful (but slutty as hell) like he is in the clip. Holy shit this pairing is so hot I ain't even gonna anon.

**A/N:** GOD, I can't believe I wrote this. I still can't believe it. Just, nearly 5000 words of smut. Be thankful, dear porcelain_fan members and the lovely fluegelfeder, because I've just written my first porn fic ever and it's all for you guys. *blushes and runs off*

P.S: Again, unbeta-ed. Sorry for any mistakes and I apologize in advance if the sex scenes are not up to par. First time venturing into NC-17 area here….Also, the little bits of Spanish in this fic was obtained through Google Translate, so sorry if it's wrong…

~Starts~

He could feel the heat spreading down over his entire body as he twisted and pulled at his erect cock. His eyes were scrunched close as he tried to pay attention to the fantasy playing in his mind. It was oddly difficult to hold on to the memory though; something just niggled at the back of his mind.

Smooth, tender hands turning into tanned, strong arms, roughly pinning him down and spreading him open. The blurry figure of his fantasy morphed into someone with a muscular and well defined chest, a glimpse of a wicked, confidently seductive smile, and the dark and smouldering look of gorgeous dark brown eyes.

And then he's coming, a barely muffled scream stifled at the back of his throat, his whole body tensing up, and he's panting breathlessly, the sound impossibly loud in the silence of the night.

It was barely a moment before Kurt realized what he had came to. The image now burned into his mind, of him spread open and just getting fucked ruthlessly and the guy in question wasn't his boyfriend.

It was the new Spanish teacher, David Martinez.

Well, fuck.

***therebeporn***

Kurt couldn't avoid seeing Mr. Martinez though, seeing that he was now his Spanish teacher, and though Kurt tried to keep his eyes from roaming appreciatively over that gorgeous body, and his mind from wandering to indecent places, he couldn't help at times.

It didn't help that whenever he looked, Mr. Martinez seemed to be looking right back at him. Eyes so seductive and heated and Kurt knew that he must be blushing pretty obviously every single time.

He knew that it's all in his mind though, because no way was someone so mature and oozing of sex appeal like Mr. Martinez would ever be attracted to someone like Kurt.

Still, doesn't mean he couldn't get his fair share of ogling and playing out fantasies in his head, since no one could ever know it.

It's funny how these days; the thought of Blaine hadn't even crossed his mind more than a passing thought.

***therebeporn***

This all accumulated until the day that Kurt found himself alone in the choir room after school, singing softly as he tinkered at the piano keys.

He had had a fight with Blaine, a huge one, after hearing that Blaine was actually still talking with Sebastian after the slushie fiasco. They had ended their call with both of them screaming profanities at the other, and Kurt was pretty sure that they had both broken up with the other before the call ended.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel as heartbroken as he might have felt. Just a sort of dull, empty feeling in his stomach. He wasn't even angry or sad, just disappointed and fed up.

His self inflicted pity session was disturbed, however, when Mr. Martinez walked into the room and locked the door behind him.

The Spanish teacher was giving him the same looks as whenever Kurt caught the gorgeous guy looking back at him, and he couldn't help the way his body tingle and heated up under that gaze.

"Mr. Martinez?" He asked, and he was surprised to hear how breathless he sounded.

The other guy just smirked, and god, if that look isn't downright dirty and seductive. Kurt was turning on the piano bench and angling his body towards the teacher before he knew it.

David Martinez strode forward, stopping just in front of Kurt, a hand reaching out to caress Kurt's face.

"So gorgeous, _mi amor_," He murmured, and his voice was compelling and low, and Kurt shivered under his palm, "Just so gorgeous. Do you even know what you do to me? Ever since that day when I first came in and sang, and you spread those pretty legs of yours, have you any idea, just how hard it was to not just bend you over that chair and take you?" The drawl and deep accent that he had curled up the words and Kurt could feel himself getting hard just from that voice and gaze alone.

"Do you want that, Kurt? Do you want me to just take you, right now, up against the piano?" Martinez drawled, and Kurt was letting out soft whimpers, the hushed, high noises impossibly loud in the deserted choir room.

"Yes," He moaned. "Yes, just take me."

Martinez grinned, and the next moment, Kurt found himself slammed back into the piano, his body bent over as Martinez pushed down and kissed him. It was hard and rough and Martinez's tongue was swirling and stabbing and seeking so furiously that Kurt had no choice but surrender under the siege of those luscious lips, just trying to give back as good as he got.

He shivered and whimpered when Martinez leaned back, his arms cradled around his teacher's back, feeling the strong muscles rippling underneath the tight black shirt. And god, he wanted more, no, he _needed_ more.

Martinez seemed to be thinking of the same thing, as he crouched down on the floor in front of the bench between Kurt legs, and started ripping off Kurt's clothes and flinging them away, clearly just wanting to get Kurt naked. In return, Kurt was pulling and tugging at his shirt too, just wanting to see and feel and _touch_ that glorious body hidden underneath the fabric.

As soon as Kurt was divested of all his clothes, Martinez leaned back and gave a blatant appreciative look over Kurt's body, and Kurt flushed, knowing how he must look, panting and blushing, leaning against the piano even as he was spread out, his now fully erect cock standing in full attention against his stomach.

Martinez grinned lasciviously, and leaned forward to give a long, hard swipe of his tongue against the underside of Kurt's cock, and Kurt could do nothing but throw his head back and moan.

Obviously pleased with the response, Martinez quickly shrugged off his clothing, and when he pulled down his briefs, Kurt was practically salivating at the image before him.

A large, smooth span of just muscles on Martinez's arms and legs, and a well-defined pack of abs, all those pale in comparison to the dark, hard, _thick_ and _long_ cock jutting out from dark curls. It was nearly 8 inches, and the head was an angry deep red, glistening with pre-cum and twitching every once in a while.

Kurt was on his knees before he realized it, and was eagerly reaching out and wrapping his hands and lips around that magnificent cock. Rational thought and propriety were all thrown out of the window now, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to taste and devour, making obscene slurping noises as he went down on Martinez.

Strong hands cradled his head, bringing him bobbing up and down, and he was making a huge mess. Saliva and cum mixed together and leaked past his lips, trailing down Martinez's shaft, coating it with streaks of white and translucent fluid. He couldn't fully swallow down Martinez, and he made up for it by wrapping his hand around the exposed end and tugging along with his motions.

He could hear Martinez groaning above him, incoherent strings of Spanish spilling from his mouth, just the mere incomprehensible syllables sounded absolutely filthy, and Kurt found that he was enjoying this, enjoying being able to reduce this strong, masculine man to a mess just by his tongue and lips and hand alone.

But Martinez was pulling him off at the next moment, and bringing him in for a bruising kiss, filled with fiery passion and heated lust, and Kurt's toes were curling just from the intensity of it. He had never felt this way before, ever.

He was practically wrenched up and plopped down onto the piano bench, his back once again against the piano keys and his legs spread wide open. And then Martinez was kneeling down and swallowing him down, and Kurt cried out.

"Oh god, ohmygod, ah, _ah_!"

And when the Spanish teacher just looked up, gave him a wicked smile and then leaned back down and tongued his hole, his whole body tensed up and jolted, but Martinez's hands were pressing him down by the hips, and Kurt could do nothing more than spread his arms out against the edge of the piano and scrambled for hold.

Martinez was flicking his tongue, smoothing and laving it all over his entrance. Giving the occasional teasing and flirty dip inside, and it was driving Kurt crazy. He was trashing and moaning like a cheap whore, but it didn't matter, he needed to have something inside him right now, he needed Martinez to just take him.

"Stop! Just fuck me, come on!" Kurt sobbed, a hand reaching down to tug on Martinez's hair, and the older man stopped in his cruel but pleasuring ministrations, standing up and looming over Kurt, he kissed the younger man once, chastely on the lips, and whispered against Kurt's ear, nibbling at the lobe as he did so.

"Ask nicely, tell me what you want me to do, Kurt, I want to hear it."

Kurt was trembling by now, his whole body seemingly on fire with lust and want and _need_, and the words were spilling out of his mouth in a torn, breathless voice. "Please, please, fuck me, I need your cock in me, please, just fuck me, sir!"

But Martinez just gave a satisfied nod and turned away. Kurt felt as if he could cry, he just needed and wanted to be thoroughly fucked right that instant. However, the teacher came back a moment later, holding a packet of lube, and Kurt whined in relief.

"So eager, my dear. But be patient, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Kurt groaned. "I don't care, just fuck me, now."

Martinez chuckled, and damn, even the deep sound aroused Kurt and his cock gave a very interested twitch against his stomach, leaving a sticky trail of cum.

"I love how much you want this, Kurt." Martinez said, at the same time reaching down and smearing the lube onto his cock and then dribbling the rest onto Kurt's entrance, the cold sensation of the lube making Kurt hiss, his whole body just felt so sensitive, and he needed Martinez's cock right that moment.

"Please, please, I need your cock, I need it right now." Kurt whined. He was blushing furiously even as he said it, but he couldn't control the words spilling like a reverent prayer out of his mouth.

Martinez was fingering his hole in earnest now, spreading two fingers wide inside his channel, and Kurt could feel how thick and rough they were compared to what he was used to. It felt wonderful, and he bucked back onto the fingers, seeking more friction.

But Martinez stilled him with a hand on his hip, and Kurt writhed and twisted like a bitch in heat, he was babbling now: "Please, god, please, fuck me. Please fuck me, sir." Kurt noticed that Martinez's cock gave a definite jerk when he said 'Sir', and he smirked.

Fluttering his eyelashes, and dropping his gaze down to a smouldering, half-hooded stare, Kurt begged, his voice breathless and heavy with desire, "Sir, I need it, I need your cock. Fuck me, now, I need _you_ so bad."

He could see the way Martinez tensed up for that brief moment, just staring back at Kurt, and Kurt reached down and tugged at his own cock, letting out a drawn out moan. The next moment, Martinez was pushing him back against the piano and pushing in at the same time.

The thick and long cock was buried inside him in one thrust, and Kurt positively screamed and arched off the piano keys, his body rippling with the motion and sending his hips coursing downwards, impaling himself even deeper and harder onto Martinez's cock.

It was glorious. Kurt could feel the cock inside him reaching places that had never been touched before, opening him up so thoroughly that it sent a continuous wave of pleasure through his veins. The curve of Martinez's cock made it possible for it to drag so perfectly against his prostrate whenever Martinez moved, and Kurt found himself undulating, rocking himself backwards and forwards, moans spilling out of his mouth, along with incoherent snitches of words.

"Fuck-Yes, there!-Oh god, don't stop!-Harder, please, harder-!"

He should be ashamed of how loud he was being, but as he felt the throb of Martinez cock inside him as he spilled out the words and moans like a porn star, he couldn't help but scream and shout louder, knowing that Martinez loved to hear him speak so dirtily.

He was being fucked ruthlessly against the piano by now, his back will surely be bruised by the way he kept being pushed back onto the hard polished wooden edge, and his fingers were scrambling against the piano keys, creating a cacophony of disjointed sounds as he pressed onto them.

Kurt could feel every inch of his body, the way Martinez was holding both of his thighs as he bent him further in half, placing his legs on those broad shoulders, and just spreading him further and pounding mercilessly into him. The way Martinez lips felt against his mouth, his neck, his collarbone, his ears, his nipples as the older man kissed and nibbled his way through every single area of exposed skin. The sharp sting of pain whenever the man bit down, further heightening Kurt's pleasure, before soothing it out with kittenish licks and soft kisses.

Kurt was on fire, consumed by all the attentions and lavishing that Martinez was giving him. There was just something so fulfilling and filthy in the way that Martinez's roaming hands and lips were gentle and firm, and yet the way Martinez was pistoning his cock in and out of Kurt was just so rough and demanding. But they were all utterly consuming Kurt, and Kurt lost himself to this haze of pleasure, just holding on to the piano as he tilted his head back, baring his neck and letting out noises he wasn't even sure his vocal chords were capable of making.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes, yes, _harder_ please, sir, _fuck_ me, f_aster_, harder. Ugh, ah, ah, _AH!_"

He could hear himself, and he felt so free and liberated, just soaking up all the pleasure. Martinez was groaning softly too, whispered moans and soft grunts the noises he made as he pounded into Kurt. Both of their voices mingling and meshing together and it was the most beautiful thing that Kurt had ever heard.

He was aware that he was getting closer and closer to the edge. There seemed to be dark streaks in his mind and eyes, edging and creeping in, as the thick, bulbous head of Martinez's cock assaulted his prostrate with every sharp thrust, the man obviously having found the optimum angle to hit it with his every stroke.

Kurt was screaming by now.

"Ngh, ngh," Just barely contained whimpers at first, before blowing out into full out screaming and moaning wantonly, "Ah, ah, AH, AH, THERE, THERE, PLEASE, YES...More, more, ah, ah, MORE!..."

And he painted such a picture of stained beauty, so gorgeously filthy and slutty in all the right ways, and Martinez was gone, just determined to bring this handsome and sexy and so attractive boy to his peak, and he increased the strength of his thrusts, slamming his cock inside with every might, nudging firmly against the small bundle of nerves, before dragging it out deliberately, swirling his hips as the edge of his cock head caught against the rim of Kurt's hole, and he would slam in again.

Kurt could feel himself clenching down onto the cock inside him repeatedly, moaning loudly whenever he felt Martinez teasingly drag his head against the rim, and he could feel his hole twitching and sucking, desperately trying to keep it in.

"Ah, ah, sir, yes, sir, god that feels amazing. Fuck me, fuck me, please, harder, harder, AH, AH!" Kurt couldn't help it, he lost it, and he could feel himself coming, his cock twitching and cum shooting out, and Kurt had never came so hard in his life. He could feel it just going on and on, and Martinez was still pounding into him, never pausing for even a moment.

The dark edges crept in, and he was falling inside the darkness a moment later.

***therebeporn***

He came to, limbs heavy and head groggy, and realized that he was sitting on Martinez's lap. The Spanish teacher was right in front of him, smirking so sexily, and Kurt could feel his limp cock twitch.

Martinez was slightly sweaty, and there was the unmistakable smell of male muskiness and the taste of sex and sperm permeating the air. The gorgeous, tanned face in front of him smiled wickedly, and the next moment, Kurt realized what that meant.

Martinez was still inside him, the large cock still obviously hard and thrusting up into him. And Kurt was already so sensitive that the motions caused his whole body to tremble with each thrust.

Martinez was slow now, but his thrusts were as hard and firm as before. Large hands roamed over his back, as Martinez thrust languidly and deeply up into him, and the older man tipped Kurt's head back with one hand pulling on his hair, and moved forward to nibble and suck at the exposed neck.

Kurt could feel himself slowly getting harder again which each passing moment. He wondered how long he had been out, and how long Martinez had been steadily fucking into him, even remaining inside him as he carried him to the chair, and god, if the idea of Martinez being able to carry Kurt with his strong arms without fail wasn't the biggest turn on ever, and his cock hardened even further. He could see out from the windows that the sky outside had darkened considerably, and he knew that he must have been out for quite some time.

He was cut away from his thoughts when Martinez fucked into him once, deliberately harsh, and Kurt moaned loudly even as his hips instinctively pushed down to meet that thrust.

Martinez was nuzzling into his neck and worrying his ear lobe with his lips now.

"_Kurt_, don't you know it's bad manners to daydream when someone is fucking you?" Kurt whimpered, Martinez's Spanish accent was too hot to bear, and his cock bounced against his stomach, fully erect.

"Hng, _ah_, then how can I make it up to you then?" Kurt asked.

Martinez bit on the tip of his ear, and his motions stilled, even as his cock remained inside, a hot and heavy presence. "_Mi dulce amor,_ pleasure me, fuck yourself on my cock. Make me come, _Kurt_."

Kurt stifled back a moan, and looking back into Martinez's lustful gaze, he licked his lips and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulder. He leaned forward, and bit at Martinez's ear in return, before whispering hotly: "Your wish is my command, _Sir._"

Martinez moaned, this time, and Kurt braced both of his knees on the side of the seat, making sure that he was steady, before lifting himself up, almost all the way, and then driving his hips down again.

Both of them moaned, simultaneously.

This felt so good, and Kurt was swiveling and thrusting his hips with abandon at the next moment. Martinez's hand clutched at his waist, possessive but not dictating his motions, seemingly as an anchor, and Kurt clung to the older man's shoulders as he pushed up and down.

His cock bounced with his motion, slapping against his skin and smearing pre-cum over both Kurt's and Martinez's stomach. And the image of his cum glistening on Martinez's lower abs sent a surge of lust and confidence through Kurt's body, and he bounced even harder, practically impaling himself deeper, harder and faster onto the cock inside him.

Again, Kurt was lost in the pleasure, and he was writhing, moaning and whimpering in lust, not caring of how loud he was being. He was literally riding Martinez's cock by now.

He didn't care about any other thing, just the feeling of that wonderfully thick cock inside him. His thighs burnt as he used it to propel himself, and his arms were leaden as he clung onto Martinez. His hips were out of control. He was twisting, writhing, circling and just genuinely _pounding_ himself onto the hot and long shaft. He had surrendered his body completely to pleasure and lust and desire, and his hole twitched around the shaft even as his channel tightened rhythmically, sucking and clinging desperately. He was practically using the cock inside him like a toy, and Kurt felt inordinately pleased when Martinez started groaning out loud.

He increased his effort, lifting and slamming himself down, circling his hips and tightening his hole, moaning and whimpering and begging, just broken strings of "Yes, yes, you feel so good in me, sir...Sir, god yes...Hmm, _ah_, _ah_, _ah_..."

And Martinez lost it. He gave a loud growl, and grabbed Kurt by the waist, planting his feet onto the floor and just started thrusting up, pounding like an animal, completely uncaring of how rough he was being, and Kurt loved it. It was Martinez's turn to use Kurt like a toy, and Kurt savoured the feeling of being fucked within an inch of his life.  
>One moment, Martinez was growling, and the next, he was whispering in Kurt's ear, biting and nibbling even as he kept up a steady stream of Spanish words and sentences. Kurt didn't understand, but it sounded so sexy and downright dirty all at the same time. He swiveled his hips down in tandem with Martinez's thrust, and the Spanish teacher just growled and pounded up harder.<p>

Then, Martinez bent his head down, and bit down onto Kurt's shoulder, muffling a full blown groan and shout, and Kurt could feel Martinez's cock twitching inside him, pressing against his prostrate, and a second later, hot spurts of cum coated his insides. Kurt groaned, savouring the feeling of having a cock coming inside him, he slammed his hips down a few more times, before he too was coming, hard.

The cock inside him was still twitching, even as his inner muscles clenched down, milking the thick cock for every single drop of cum, and Kurt purred like a content kitten, nuzzling his cheek against Martinez's neck, giving small nibbles and kisses every now and then.

It was amazing how long Martinez came inside him, and Kurt just lazily swirled his hips and tightened his channel around the cock, feeling oddly hungry and determined to keep the cum inside him. It was filthy, and probably not very hygienic, but Kurt just loved that feeling so, so much.

However, as much as he would have liked to keep Martinez inside him, the cock softened and slipped out of his hole. He could feel the way his rim sucked in and out, seemingly at a loss at the absence of something to tighten itself around.

Martinez was looking at him with something close to wonderment and undisguised affection, and there was still that gleam of want inside his eyes, and Kurt looked back, aware that he's blushing. Even after all the filthy things they have done, Kurt still couldn't help feeling abashed when he saw Martinez looking at him in such a manner, as if the man still wanted to devour and possess Kurt thoroughly.

Martinez leaned forward and seized Kurt's lips in a languid kiss filled with tongue and teeth and copious amounts of saliva exchanged, and Kurt just sighed into it and kissed back, his arms tightening around Martinez.

Kurt could feel both of Martinez's hands dipping downwards, soothing and rubbing circles into his back, and he could then feel both of the hands clenching down on his ass and slowly pulling his ass cheeks apart. Kurt could feel his hole still throbbing, missing the presence of something to fill it, and the slick wetness that was starting to drip down his thighs told Kurt that the cum inside him was slowly leaking out and dribbling down.

One of Martinez's fingers reached in and dipped inside his hole, swirling for a moment before bringing up the cum-covered finger in front of both their faces.

Martinez was looking at him expectantly, and Kurt found himself tugging the hand closer, his head leaning in as he swirled his tongue around the finger, licking it clean.

Martinez smiled. "MIne, _mi amor_." He said.

And Kurt grinned back and said: "_Yours_." 


End file.
